Double Whammy (HTForever333)
Roles Staring *Thorny Appearances *Toothy *Greg *Lifty and Shifty *The Mole Plot Thorny wakes up from a nightmare and walks over to his medicine cabinet. After taking numerous anxiety pills, he sees his evil version of himself as a separate being and they begin fighting. Evil Thorny begins aggressively attacking Thorny, putting him on the defensive. Thorny is able to put some space between them when evil Thorny gets hit in the head, and momentarily stunned, by the cuckoo in a cuckoo clock. Evil Thorny takes the chain and the weight and swings them at Thorny as he tries to phone for help. Thorny uses an umbrella to disarm and throws the umbrella, with the chain and weight wrapped around it, into a wall, where it sticks. Evil Thorny finds a stapler and fires at Thorny, who finds another stapler and returns fire. When they reach a stand off, both realize they are out of staples. They spot a stack of staples nearby on the floor and run towards it. Thorny runs towards the umbrella, while evil Thorny loads the staples into his stapler. Thorny uses the umbrella as a shield. The staples pass right through the umbrella and evil Thorny thinks he's won, but the umbrella tilts around to reveal that Thorny has disappeared. Thorny hops into his hummer, and drives away, crashing through his garage door as he does so. Thorny thinks all is well until evil Thorny pops up behind him in the backseat and begins to strangle him, causing good Thorny to swerve all over the road. The scene to where Toothy, Coco, and Greg are having a small party, when Thorny's hummer crashes through the wall and kills them. Evil Thorny begins trying to tear off one of Thorny's ears, so Thorny intentionally drives into a fire hydrant. The hummer is destroyed and both Thorny's fly out through the windshield and crash through the glass window of a music store. Landing in a drum set, Thorny punches Evil Thorny across the room where he hits a wall, the impact of which causes four recorders to fall and hit him on the head. The Mole, a clerk at the store, unknowingly sweeps the broken glass up, unaware of what is going on around him because he was listening to music on a set of headphones. Evil Thorny launches the flutes at Good Thorny, using a harp as a bow and the recorders as arrows. Thorny deflects the woodwind instruments with a cymbal, which fly out of the building and impale Lifty and Shifty in their chests, who were taking advantage of The Mole's blindness and stealing from him, whose blood gushes out of the flutes. Evil Thorny then charges at Thorny with a guitar. Thorny throws the cymbal, which bounces off the wall and hits Evil Thorny in the back of the head, knocking him out. The Mole dumps the rest of the broken glass into the garbage can, not noticing the cymbal. Thinking he has won, Thorny walks away when he triggers a tripwire that sends a piano crashing down on him. ‎Thorny wakes up to find himself handcuffed to an upright mattress with a hanging light overhead. Evil Thorny then attaches a car battery to the mattress springs via a set of jumper cables, electrocuting Flippy. The overhead light begins flickering from the power surge, but when the light comes back on, Thorny is gone. He appears behind Evil Thorny and punches him, but he is soon subdued when Evil Thorny holds a knife to his neck. They move over to a mirror but to their confusion, only Thorny's reflection can be seen holding a knife to his own neck. Thorny then thinks back and realizes that everything he's been through has been a hallucination. In reality, all of his struggles and actions were just him fighting himself. Thorny stops and tosses down the knife in horror, but the disorder causes evil Thorny to reappear and is right there to pick it up. They begin struggling, when evil Thorny is able to take the knife from Thorny. Evil Thorny stops however and the two seem to talk. Evil Thorny has tears in his eyes and to his surprise Thorny hugs evil Thorny. In the mirror Thorny is seen hugging no one but the two shake hands. Thorny takes Evil Thorny on his arm and they walk outside, however the real Thorny (who was flipped out once more) is hit by a truck. Deaths *Toothy, Coco, and Greg are smashed by Thorny's hummer *Lifty and Shifty are impaled with recorders *Thorny is hit by a truck Category:Episodes Category:Fan version episodes Category:HTForever333's Episodes